staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Marca 2012
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5597 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5597); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:45 Tropiciele zagadek - Zagadka zaginionego kryminału, odc. 25 (The Missing Mystery Book); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 09:15 Domisie - Przemądrzałe Domisie; program dla dzieci 09:50 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 10:05 Tata Lew - Jajko, odc. 7 (Das Ei); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 10:25 Mój przyjaciel królik - Śpiewać każdy może, odc. 25 (Sing a song); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 10:50 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 7/7 Niewypały - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:25 Zdrowo z Jedynką - Królestwo za oddech - przewlekła obturacyjna choroba płuc; magazyn 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn 12:40 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Rekin (Smart Sharks - Swimming With Roboshark); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 13:55 Galeria - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:25 Klan - odc. 2240 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn 15:40 Glee - odc. 22 (Journey); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5598 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5598); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Galeria - odc. 24; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2241 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2374; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Olga i bąbelki, odc. 48 (Bubbly Olwin); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:15 Zabawy z LIPPY AND MESSY; język angielski dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na piątek - Mamma Mia! (Mamma Mia!); komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Wielka Brytania (2008) 22:30 Wiesz co dobre - Babel (Babel) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA, Francja, Meksyk (2006) 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Odpowiemy ogniem - cz. 1 (Answered by Fire ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2007) 02:20 Kino nocnych marków - Glee - odc. 22 (Journey); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 03:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 70; serial TVP 06:10 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 377 Konfrontacja; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.19 11:25 Obok nas; magazyn 11:55 Sztuka życia - Ilona Łepkowska 12:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 26/66 WIELKI FINAŁ; teleturniej 13:00 Sąsiedzi - odc. 131 (358) Ach, Londyn!; serial komediowy TVP 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 714 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:00 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (71); zabawa quizowa 15:25 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 95 Dyplom z wyróżnieniem 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:15 Pogoda 16:20 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 71; magazyn 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/68; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 47 - Jaki ojciec, taki syn; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Polska bez fikcji - Żyć z przeszczepem - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 475 - Narodziny; serial TVP 21:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (77); zabawa quizowa 22:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - Extra; zabawa quizowa 22:50 Alibi na piątek - Zabójstwo z przeszłości (Race Through Time); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2000) 00:25 Krwiożercza małpa (Blood Monkey) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:00 Uprowadzenie Agaty; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1993) 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:09 Pogoda 07:12 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:48 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:26 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Forum 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:17 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:07 Pogoda 23:15 Sportowy wieczór 23:31 Bezrybie - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 00:35 Forum 01:20 Telekurier 01:40 Serwis info 01:50 Info Dziennik 02:26 Pogoda 02:28 Sportowy wieczór 02:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:10 Raport z Polski 03:30 Eurosąsiedzi (57) 03:42 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 03:56 Bezrybie - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 04:52 Telekurier 05:11 Tajemnice III RP: Kopenhaga 2002 - Wielki Szu (19) 05:35 Raport z Polski Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Przygody Animków (90) 08:00 Scooby-Doo (22) 08:30 Miś Yogi (25) 08:40 Miś Yogi (26) 08:50 Miś Yogi (27) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Gombrowicz stosowany (169) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Trzech młodych studentów (126) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Dogadzacz (201) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (378) 11:30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 4 (62) 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (60) - talk show 13:00 Dom nie do poznania (208) - reality show 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1458) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (128) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (379) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (247) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1459) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Wezyr (275) 20:00 Tylko taniec. Got to dance (1) - program rozrywkowy 21:35 Obcy kontra Predator - horror SF (USA,Kanada,Niemcy,Czechy,2004) 23:35 Chłopaki na bok - komediodramat (USA,Francja,1995) 02:00 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:10 Uwaga! 05:25 Mango 07:30 Julia (44) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1567) 11:40 Teraz albo nigdy! (3) 12:40 Ostry dyżur (36) 13:40 Ukryta prawda (14) 14:40 Detektywi: Coś do kochania (916) 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Michał i Wojtek (896) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Mam usta w rozmiarze XXL! 16:55 Ukryta prawda (15) 17:55 Julia (45) 18:25 Detektywi: Szansa (917) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Superkino: Kac Vegas - komedia (USA,Niemcy,2009) 22:05 Szukając sprawiedliwości - film sensacyjny (USA,1991) 00:05 Kuba Wojewódzki 01:05 Uwaga! 01:20 Arkana magii 02:40 Rozmowy w toku: Mam usta w rozmiarze XXL! 03:35 Nic straconego TV4 05:05 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:30 Mój grzech (108) 06:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:20 Słoneczny patrol (41) 08:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:05 TV Market 09:25 Triumf miłości (164) 10:25 Kiedy się zakocham... (156) 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... (157) 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Mój grzech (109) 16:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne 2 (2) 17:00 Kiedy się zakocham... (158) 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... (159) 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (1) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (2) 22:00 Osobliwości kulturowe - serial dokumentalny (Singapur,2009) 23:00 Osobliwości kulturowe - serial dokumentalny (Singapur,2009) 00:00 Gwiazdy bez cenzury - film erotyczny 01:50 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 02:50 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 03:35 Gość "Wydarzeń" 03:45 To był dzień 04:35 To był dzień na świecie 05:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - interaktywny poranek muzyczny 07:00 Burza uczuć (896) 08:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 09:00 Powrót króla Rock and Rulla - film animowany (Wielka Brytania,Irlandia,1991) 11:00 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (8) - serial przyrodniczy 12:00 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Pomoc domowa 5 (11) 13:30 Pomoc domowa 5 (12) 14:00 Przygoda w Egipcie - komedia (Dania,2004) 16:00 Robin Hood (18) 17:00 Medicopter (58) 18:00 Junior TV: Piotruś Pan i piraci (43) 18:30 Junior TV: Stuart Malutki (7) 19:00 Junior TV: Yogi: łowca skarbów (14) 19:30 Junior TV: Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (7) 20:00 Max Havoc: W kręgu ognia - film sensacyjny (USA,2006) 22:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Paintball - thriller (Hiszpania,2009) 01:00 Z archiwum policji - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe (2) - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Z archiwum policji - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Dyżur - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Zobacz to! TVN Siedem 04:50 Druga strona medalu 4: Anna Przybylska (7) 05:25 Druga strona medalu 4: Weronika Marczuk (8) 05:55 Na Wspólnej (1263) 06:25 W roli głównej: Michał Wiśniewski (7) - talk show 06:55 W roli głównej: Robert Kozyra (8) - talk show 07:25 Magda M. (25) 08:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (22) 09:25 Przyjaciele (1) 09:55 Przyjaciele (2) 10:25 Dr House (9/22) 11:25 Mango 13:00 Detektyw Monk (2/16) 14:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (23) 15:00 Czerwony Orzeł 4 (18-ost.) 16:10 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (22) 17:10 Przyjaciele (3) 17:40 Przyjaciele (4) 18:10 Detektyw Monk (3/16) 19:05 Dr House (10/22) 20:00 Kino oldschool: Zew natury - film przygodowy (USA,Japonia,1995) 22:05 Kino oldschool: Wzgórze złamanych serc - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1986) 00:50 Odzyskać siebie - film obyczajowy (USA,1992) 02:45 Arkana magii 04:50 Misja Martyna - extra (7) 05:15 Zakończenie programu TV6 10:25 Digimon (52) 10:45 Digimon (53) 11:15 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (35) - program rozrywkowy 12:15 Happy Hour (6) - program rozrywkowy 13:15 TV Market 13:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (20) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 17:05 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska: Finał (36) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (21) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Sekrety dawnych budowli: Egipt (1) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (33) 22:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 23:00 Komisarz Rex 2 (27) 00:00 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 00:30 Jazda Figurowa (45) 01:30 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: VIVE Targi Kielce - Orlen Wisła Płock 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: VIVE Targi Kielce - Orlen Wisła Płock 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka nożna: mecz towarzyski: Irlandia - Czechy 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka nożna: mecz towarzyski: Irlandia - Czechy 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Piłka nożna: mecz towarzyski: Brazylia - Bośnia i Hercegowina 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Piłka nożna: mecz towarzyski: Brazylia - Bośnia i Hercegowina 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów piłki ręcznej 17:30 Magazyn SET 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - Jastrzębski Węgiel 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - Jastrzębski Węgiel 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 21:00 Sport Flash 21:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Magazyn Liga 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: VIVE Targi Kielce - Orlen Wisła Płock 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Dance Chart 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 Weekend z Jankesem 09:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Hity na czasie 15:00 Hot plota 16:00 Top 5 16:30 Klipy Non Stop 17:00 Multipremier 17:30 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 18:00 Fejslista 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Dance Chart Top 20 23:00 ImprESKA 01:00 Klipy Non Stop TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:20 A jeśli to miłość? - dramat obyczajowy (ZSRR,1961) 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:15 Kradzież - film obyczajowy (Polska,1976) 11:25 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 12:10 Informacje kulturalne 12:20 Poeta emeritus - film dokumentalny (Polska) 13:30 Rodzynki z migdałami - koncert pieśni i piosenek żydowskich (Polska,2002) 14:35 Informacje kulturalne 14:50 Wodzirej - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1978) 16:45 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Zło (9) 17:10 Ludzie filmu: Francuska Nowa Fala: amerykańskie reminiscencje - film dokumentalny (Francja,2009) 18:10 Smak czekolady - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1982) 18:50 Henryk Szeryng - koncert (RFN,1964) 20:05 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Chopper - dramat kryminalny (Australia,2000) 22:05 Tygodnik kulturalny 22:55 Kult Off Kino: "Chcę wstąpić do policji" (58) 23:40 Informacje kulturalne 00:05 Kino nocne: Zapomniana melodia na flet - komediodramat (ZSRR,1988) 02:10 Noc z Kazimierzem Serockim: Fantasmagoria - koncert (Polska,2010) 02:30 Noc z Kazimierzem Serockim: Fantasia elegiaca - koncert (Polska,1973) 02:55 Noc z Kazimierzem Serockim: Pianophonie - koncert (Polska,1979) 03:30 Informacje kulturalne 03:45 Pasmo kontemplacyjne 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:05 Z biegiem rzeki, z biegiem historii: Z biegiem Wilii, z biegiem lat 08:35 Sonda: Żarówa - program popularnonaukowy 09:10 Quo vadis (5/6) - serial historyczny 10:05 Ostatni partyzant Rzeczypospolitej - film dokumentalny (Polska,1996) 11:05 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Major i dziewczyna 11:30 Spór o historię. Inkwizycja - prawda i mit - debata 12:05 Jak cudne są wspomnienia: U nas na prowincji (6/7) 13:00 Kusy i inni - film dokumentalny (Polska,1994) 13:30 Polska na Madagaskar - reportaż (Polska,2008) 14:00 Ameryka. Nie dać się zabić - reportaż (Polska,2002) 14:30 Kolumbowie w kolorze feldgrau - film dokumentalny (Polska,2001) 15:20 Podróżnik: Ulice Fezu 15:40 Flesz historii (66) 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu: Ostatnia prosta... - reportaż (Polska,2008) 16:35 Dialogi z przeszłością: Ostatni najazd na Litwę? 17:10 Z biegiem rzeki, z biegiem historii: Z biegiem Wilii, z biegiem lat 17:35 Quo vadis (6-ost.) - serial historyczny 18:30 Sonda: Wstrząs - program popularnonaukowy 19:05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 02.03.1989 19:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Tajemnica podziemnego miasta - film dokumentlany 20:10 Cynga - dramat wojenny (Polska,1991) 21:50 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle: Kazimierz Karabasz 22:35 Rok Franka W. (1966-67) - film dokumentalny (Polska,1967) 23:40 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 02.03.1989 00:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 64; serial TVP 06:40 Egzamin z życia - odc. 111; serial TVP 07:30 Rycerze Chrystusa; reportaż 08:00 Między nami bocianami - odc. 9 - Birbonek; serial animowany 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.19 11:15 Polonia 24 11:50 Galeria - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 64 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 877; serial TVP 13:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (9) 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 380* Prekursor 15:05 Kroniki X Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - (4) 15:20 Lekarze; film dokumentalny 16:25 Cezary (Cezary); reportaż kraj prod.Australia (2009) 17:00 Galeria - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 71; magazyn 18:55 Magazyn Medyczny - Chirurgia rekonstrukcyjna piersi 19:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 64 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:40 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 42 - Szczyt góry (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 470 - Dyscyplinarka; serial TVP 21:40 Opole 2009 na bis /10/; koncert 22:00 Polonia 24 22:40 Kroniki X Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - (5) 22:55 Koniec gry - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1991) 00:15 W polskim kinie - Oscar w polskim kinie (15); magazyn 00:45 Galeria - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:15 Między nami bocianami - odc. 9 - Birbonek; serial animowany 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 42 - Szczyt góry (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 470 - Dyscyplinarka; serial TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:15 Kroniki X Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - (5) 04:30 Koniec gry; film obyczajowy